User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Terrifying Totem Pole
Mystery Log Entry #12 Dear Mystery Log The day was an exciting one because we were going on a camping trip on an Indian Reservation, rather interesting for me because of my little known but true Cheroke history. We soon met our guide, Warren, who would show us around the reservation. I introduced him to the gang, and Scooby, Shaggy, and I went off to get some firewood while Warren went to get his grandfather. As we searched around for firewood, we ended up meeting a rather unfriendly, but talking, totem pole! The beast told us to "get off his land", so we did, and faster than Geronimo would go into battle, too! We told the gang and Warren, but they didn't believe us. Except for Warren's grandfather, Jay Littlefield. He was once the leader of Warren's tribe, and he was wating for the "totem spirit" to appear, as I thought to myself 'I have a feeling that there's something more to that Totem Pole Monster than meets the eye'. According to legend, the Totem Spirit, another name for the monster we saw, will appear when the sacred land on which we stood is threatened. Apparently, Jay Littlefield's house is in danger of being torn down and turned into a hotel, and he's been living in that house for over 50 years. Warren explained that the last few nights, Mr. Littlefield's been hearing strange noises in the forest. So, we agreed to investigate this Totem Spirit Monster. Velma soon found something, a bead from an indian necklace. This could mean one thing, someone in Warren's tribe is behind this. Velma then analyzed the bead and determined that it was from Mr. Littlefield's necklace. Soon, we heard a truck pull up. The driver introduced himself as Ryan, and told us we were standing on the very spot where the Indian Inn was being built. Daphne told him what Mr. Littlefield said about the land being sacred, but Ryan told us that he wouldn't mind when he showed him the plans he had. As Ryan spoke and just as he drove away, me and Velma noticed the paint cans and tools in the back of his truck. We then headed back to camp and roasted some marshmallows, that's when Warren gave us a gift. A story stick. We just had to pass around the story stick and take turns telling a story, and the winner of this little game is the one who tells the best story. Warren headed on back to his place and we began telling stories. When it was my turn, I told them of how I got into mysteries and solving them. You see, I was only 4 years old when I read my first mystery book, that Christmas, I recieved my Mystery Solvers Kit, a special kit designed to help you learn to solve any mystery you spot. The following year, I solved my first mystery. And ever since then, I have loved getting new cases to solve, and that was BEFORE I met the gang. But as we told stories, the Totem Spirit Monster found us! But thanks to Scooby's super digging, we managed to escape. Afterwards, we went to Mr. Littlefoot's house to learn some things. We didn't learn much, so we started looking for more clues. Me, Freddie, and Daphne soon found Warren, and he was digging up a totem head! We asked him about it, and he said he has been collecting tribal art when he was a boy. We regrouped with Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby and they found another clue, the footprints of the Totem Spirit Monster! However, we soon found something more, The Totem Spirit Monster itself! Once we got rid of it, Velma spotted another clue! It was a piece of wood from the monster. Scooby soon found a hole filled with ancient Indian artwork. Velma then had a plan, she, Daphne, and Fred make the monster chase them and once Scooby, Shaggy, and I distracted him, Velma placed a termite on him. And that little creature had a BIG appetite, for wood, that is. Velma called the police department that was on the reservation, and we saw who was driving the jeep. A fellow who looked like Jellystone Park's own Ranger Smith! Who do you think the Totem Spirit Monster really is? Let's review and see if you're right. Clue #1: The supplies. We saw that Mr. Ryan's truck was filled with supplies to build and paint something. Possibly something bigger than a building. Clue #2: The hole and it's contents. Who would put ancient Indian artwork in a hole? Clue #3: The chip of wood. The chip we found looked fresh, meaning that someone had just recently made the creature's heads. Know who it is? Well, the first clue should have pointed you in the right direction. As sure as Mother Earth and Father Sky work together in harmony, the monster was the Ryan fellow we met. You see, Mr. Ryan knew that the artwork was worth more money than building a hotel, so he created the Totem Spirit Monster disguise to scare everyone off. With that, Mr. Littlefield thanked us for helping save his land and Warren announced that he and his grandfather would build a museum to house the artifacts we found. Now this was one story that I'm sure that even the great tribes of the past would enjoy. Category:Blog posts